


Происшествие в Колледже Святой Троицы

by Joringhel



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Профессор Натаниэль Эссекс возглавляет единственную в своем роде школу для юных мутантов, в которую твердо намерен попасть очень способный ученик Чарльз Ксавье.<br/>(Написано на заявку на X-Men Однострочниках)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I.  
\- Гомосексуализм, молодой человек, еще не делает вас исключительным, - профессор Эссекс заложил руки за спину и прошелся по кабинету. Остановиться у окна, обернулся резко, посмотрел своим острым птичьим взором с тлеющими угольками опасности на дне черных глаз, расплылся в улыбке.- Как и близкое знакомство с творчеством лорда Байрона. Впрочем, если вы сможете продемонстрировать нам на вступительных экзаменах, что вы действительно обладаете редким и уникальным даром...  
Юноша, сидящий напротив, молитвенно сложил руки:  
\- Сэр! - манерами и внешней встрепанностью он напоминал воробья, - Я разве уже не показательно- исключителен? Мне всего пятнадцать, а я уже закончил колледж!  
\- Не сказал бы, что это повод для гордости. Большинство учеников колледжа Святой Троицы поступают сюда в тринадцать, а то и раньше.  
\- Но американская система образования...  
\- Безнадежна! Совершенно безнадежна!  
\- Пусть! Но навыки и знания дает в достаточным количестве! - настаивал мальчишка.  
\- Мальчик мой... - профессор Эссекс посмотрел на него с непередаваемой глубиной сочувствия. - Вы же американец. Наверняка патриот! Есть же Гарвард! Что же вас потянуло за океан? Юноша ваших талантов, - он усмехнулся, - мог бы вполне получить образование и на родине. Американское образование.  
Юноша стиснул кулаки, закусил губу и отчаянно взглянул - все одновременно. Тоже талант нужен, если подумать.  
\- Я не хочу американское образование. Мне хватило! Я хочу продолжить свое образование, а колледж Святой Троицы славится своим академическим образованием! Я намерен посвятить жизнь науке!  
\- Юноша, посвящайте, кто же вас остановит-то, - едва не замахал руками профессор Эссекс, вовремя одернув себя и вспомнив о своем высоком статусе, - не хотите Гарвард, ну не надо Гарвард. Если же Оксфорд. А в нем тоже есть хорошие колледжи. Изумительные. А какие у них названия - Мертон, Баллиоль... Вам ведь нравятся красивые названия, я правильно понимаю ситуацию? Тогда вы сами видите: Колледж Святой Троицы звучит вовсе не так красиво и загадочно...  
\- Да не за названием я гонюсь! - судя по лицу юноши, он тоже вспоминал о воспитании и дисциплине и пытался не махать руками на профессора. - Просто этот колледж... он же особенный. Его заканчивали великие люди... - он поднял бровь и очень выразительно посмотрел на профессора, - _особенные_ люди. Весьма непохожие на остальных.  
\- Например? - профессор Эссекс тоже поднял бровь, отметив про себя, что они, должно быть, весьма забавно смотрятся сейчас со стороны.  
\- Например, - юноша облизнулся в предвкушении, - Джордж Спенсер! Владимир Набоков! Натан Ротшильд! И... Джордж Байрон вот опять же...  
\- А, - невозмутимо уронил ничуть не впечатленный профессор, - Если Байрон, тогда конечно. Идите, юноша. Возможно, вам и правда повезет в другом месте, но только не здесь. Колледж Святой Троицы - мое суверенное государство, если вам угодно, и даже если вы пойдете к руководству Кэмбриджского университета, вы не добьетесь ничего.  
Юноша насупился. Голубые глаза рассеянно бродили по кабинету, постоянно цепляясь за огромный глобус под старину. Он явно силился придумать новый аргумент в бессмысленном споре, идущем уже на третий круг.  
\- А ваши родители вообще не против отпустить вас за океан в столь нежном возрасте? - поинтересовался профессор Эссекс, возвращаясь за письменный стол. В другое время он уже давно потерял бы интерес к назойливому визитеру, но сейчас что-то дергало его изнутри, не давая уйти мыслями в сторону.  
\- Мои родители погибли, сэр - грустно ответил юноша, и профессор Эссекс почему-то почувствовал себя жестоким и злым человеком. Успокоила его только мысль, что он, профессор генетики и биологии, доктор наук, мутант и не очень живое существо, верное древнему богу, этими качествами обладал по определению. Но все равно почему-то стало стыдно.  
\- Но бежать не выход, - ответил он с неизвестно откуда взявшейся патетикой, закашлялся, и продолжил уже без пафоса. - Тем более, молодой человек, вернитесь в Америку, отучитесь, почтите память своих родителей... Что вам Англия?  
\- Да нет в Америке другой такой школы! - почти в отчаянии закричал юноша.  
\- Какой - такой? Чтобы гомосексуализм, Байрон, Ротшильд, академическое образование в области естественных наук, старинное здание и красивая шапочка выпускникам? Да полным-полно! Любой колледж!  
\- В любом колледже не учился Байрон!  
\- Это проблемы Байрона!  
\- В других колледжах не преподает профессор Оболенский!  
\- И слава богу!  
\- В других колледжах нет программы поддержки учеников с выдающимися способностями!  
\- Откуда вы взяли, что это есть у нас?  
\- В других колледжах нет телепатов!  
Профессор Эссекс вдруг замолчал и посмотрел на юношу новым взглядом - почерневшим, с красными угольками на дне зрачков. Тишина наступила мгновенно, звонкая, почти прозрачная, ощутимая такая тишина. Только тронь - и разлетится на куски.  
\- Что вы сказали?...  
\- В других колледжах нет телепатов, - повторил юноша, и его губы при этом оставались неподвижными.  
Профессор Эссекс застонал и уронил голову на руки. Вот так, шах и мат. Гомосексуализм и Байрон, прости Господи.


	2. II

II.

\- Это опять вы? - профессор Эссекс подскочил в кресле, подавив в себе недостойное желание забиться в него с ногами. Кресло было большое, старинное, претендовало на антиквариат, и было бы в высшей степени неприлично портить обивку уличными ботинками. Но очень хотелось.  
\- Да, сэр. Послушайте, мне очень надо с вами проконсультироваться. Мне больше не с кем, в колледже больше нет телепатов. Точно-точно нет, я проверил. - каштаново-рыжая голова просунулась в проем двери.   
\- Мистер Ксавье, я прошу вас, сейчас не время и не место. Если вы хотите договориться о дополнительных занятиях с кем-то из педагогов...  
\- Да, сэр! С вами! - встрепанная голова жизнерадостно кивнула и исчезла в проеме двери. Ненадолго - мгновение спустя ее владелец вошел весь.   
Профессор Эссекс подумал, что каждый раз, когда этого - конкретно этого, проблема точно в нем! - студента приносит в его кабинет, в нем сразу заканчивается место. А вместе с местом - и личное пространство самого профессора. Чарльз Ксавье, невыносимо жизнерадостное существо, обладатель безукоризненного чувства стиля, идеально сидящего твидового костюма, россыпи веснушек на курносом носе, бессовестных голубых глаз и мощнейшим телепатическим даром, стоял перед ним, заложив руки в карманы, чуть покачивался на каблуках баснословно дорогих оксфордов и очень внимательно смотрел. Очень трогательным взглядом.   
\- Мистер Ксавье, - профессор Эссекс провел худыми бледными пальцами по лбу, убирая выбившуюся из хвоста длинную черную прядь, делавшую его похожим на старого грача, - Ну как вы себе это представляете?   
\- Как и прочие индивидуальные занятия, сэр. Вы и я, вечер и кабинет...  
\- Гомосексуализм и Байрон! - ядовито закончил профессор Эссекс, сжав пальцами виски, - еще немного, и я подумаю, что вы приглашаете меня на свидание.  
\- Еще немного, сэр, и я подумаю, что вы правда не пользуетесь телепатией в общении с собственными студентами, - безукоризненно-вежливым тоном обронил Чарльз.  
\- Вы удивитесь, мистер Ксавье, но быть телепатом и использовать телепатию - это разные вещи. Похоже, мне правда придется уделить время вам... чтобы объяснить некоторые очевидные вещи, которые вам в голову не приходят.   
\- Например?   
\- Например то, что большая сила - это большая ответственность. Я вот, например, хочу стукнуть вас собранием сочинений Шекспира. Вот я, пользуясь своим могуществом, а именно - телекинезом - держу этот, не побоюсь этого слова, фолиант, над вашей головой. Но! Я не сделаю этого. Потому что я должен сделать выбор: использовать свою силу во вред кому-либо ради сиюминутного удовольствия, или вспомнить, что я профессор и ваш преподаватель, собрать волю в кулак и вернуть книгу на полку, оставив вашу голову в целости и сохранности.   
Чарльз смотрел на него с восхищением.  
\- Сэр, мне до вас еще далеко.  
\- К сожалению, это на самом деле так, мистер Ксавье. Оставим шутки - на вас поступают жалобы. Видимо там, в Америке, вы привыкли к безопасности и безнаказанности, но здесь не тот случай... Садитесь, прошу вас.   
Профессор Эссекс движением руки подманил к нему кресло. Чарльз осторожно сел.  
\- А телекинез всегда сопровождает телепатию? - осторожно спросил он.  
\- Точно неизвестно. Вы первый телепат, с кем я имею дело. Я получил свои способности не совсем обычным уровнем, поэтому не могу являться образцом. Вам придется постигать свои способности самому, с минимальной помощью извне.  
\- Но вы ее дадите? Минимальную помощь? - Чарльз быстрым движением облизал губы.  
Профессор Эссекс откинулся на спинку кресла и вскинул в изумлении тонкие брови. А мальчишка-то, похоже, здорово напуган. Уже целый семестр он учится здесь, в Школе для Мутантов, существующей уже почти сотню лет и старательно скрывающейся под видом одного из самых престижных колледжей Великобритании. Целый семестр строит из себя богатенького высокомерного янки, любимца судьбы, избранного над избранными, забавляется порой милыми, а порой и опасными телепатическими шуточками, сторонится других мутантов, предпочитая им обширную библиотеку, впитывает знания, как губка и выводит всех из себя своим невозможным, неуравновешенным характером. А выходит, все это маска, чтобы спрятать обычный страх мутанта перед собственными способностями. Выходит, зря все-таки профессор Эссекс не покопался в нем сразу. Впрочем, он решил еще когда не был профессором, а был просто Натаниэлем Эссексом, ученым, мутантом, встретившим первых подобных ему: не касаться телепатией мутантских голов без необходимости. Никто не знает, что можно там сдвинуть, задеть, испортить. Психика мутанта очень подвижная, свести с ума того, что и так почти на грани от внезапно открывавшихся перспектив, ничего не стоит. Профессор Эссекс предпочитал не рисковать, изучая феномен эволюции гена Икс на примере вполне живых и здоровых студентов. Но Чарльз - другое дело. Он не был напуган, он умел управляться со своим даром, открывшимся ему в восемь, как выяснилось, лет, и о том, что ему тоже может потребоваться помощь, профессор Эссекс как-то просто... не подумал, купившись на самоуверенность и наглость мальчишки.  
\- У меня словно растет дар, сэр. - признался Чарльз, ежась под его взглядом. Он хорошо чувствовал ситуацию, прекрасно понимая, что время для шуток прошло. - Я не могу с ним больше справляться. Уже больше недели не сплю. Голоса повсюду.  
\- Так уже было?  
\- Было, сэр. В самом начале. Но я тогда быстро справился, стоило только понять, где чужое, а где свое. Я читал об этом в вашей же монографии, сэр: о том, что мозг ребенка быстрее настроен разделять, усваивать и систематизировать информацию, чем мозг подростка. Тем более, возможно, изменяющийся гормональный фон дает такой эффект. В любом случае, отделить чужие голоса от своих у меня почти не получается. Мне... Мне нужна помощь, сэр. И мне больше не к кому за ней придти.  
Профессор Эссекс по-птичьи склонил голову на бок, пристально вглядываясь в сникшего студента в кресле напротив.  
\- Ваша взяла, Ксавье, - медленно проговорил он. - Будем работать. Завтра в девять.


	3. III

\- Вынужден признать, работать с вами - одно удовольствие, - профессор Эссекс с наслаждением вернулся в любимое кресло и потер подбородок, раздумывая, что использовать для материализации на столе чайника и чашек - телекинез или Чарльза Ксавье. Остановился на телекинезе - Чарльз сидел в кресле напротив и клевал носом.  
\- Вам нужно выпить чая, - наставительно заметил профессор, разливая напиток по чашкам, - обязательно с сахаром, и не кривите так нос, вы не англичанин, и никогда им не станете.  
\- В нашем поместье всегда собирались только сливки общества, сэр! Не считайте меня неотесанным янки!  
\- Ну-ну... Так вот, не сбивайте меня. После чая вы попробуете самостоятельно выставить комплекс блоков на ночь. А потом я покажу вам расслабляющую гимнастику, она поможет притупить головную боль.  
\- А совсем без головной боли нельзя, сэр? - с надеждой спросил Чарльз, глядя на профессора поверх чашки.  
\- Нельзя! В первые месяцы она будет сопровождать вас, как боевая подруга. Ваш мозг сейчас работает на пределе возможностей. Ему надо привыкнуть к новым горизонтам, принять их!  
\- А... сколько сейчас процентов задействовано, как думаете?  
\- Если верить тестам, то процентов пятнадцать, и это только начало. Смиритесь, вы - высшая форма жизни, Ксавье. Но каждый новый скачок роста силы будет приводить ко все более катастрофическим для вас последствиям, возможно, разрушая ваше тело. Телепатия будет стремиться вырваться за пределы сдерживающей ее оболочки. Вы будете хотеть единения с миром и все больше терять себя. Постарайтесь не допустить этого. Это очень, очень опасно.  
\- Вы проходили через это, сэр?  
\- Я - нет. Но есть один... Одно существо, который не справился с могуществом, дарованным ему. Мне довелось с ним встретиться однажды. Его тело оставалось для него лишь полураспавшейся хлипкой коркой, а душа бесцельно бродила по миру...  
\- И он до сих пор жив?  
\- Жив, хоть это и прискорбно.  
\- Как его зовут, сэр?  
\- Это не важно! - спохватился профессор Эссекс, - и не вздумайте его искать, Ксавье! Он очень опасен, поскольку начисто лишен человечности.  
\- Вы все время твердите мне про человечность, - вспылил вдруг Чарльз, - Мы уже больше месяца занимаемся, и вы постоянно все сводите к человечности, к безопасности... _Вы_ сводите...  
\- Вас это напрягает?  
\- Мне странно. Он такого человека, как вы, сложно ожидать таких высоких материй.  
Профессор Эссекс помолчал, отвернувшись к окну, за которым сгущалась темная сиреневая ночь. Безлунное небо, затянутое облаками, напомнило ему пробирку, заткнутую ватой со всех сторон. Небо - стена колбочки, а они с Чарльзом - две таблетки, спасение или гибель цивилизации, смотря как применять.  
\- Видите ли, Ксавье... Таким человеком, как вы изволили выразиться, меня сделали именно что высокие материи. Вы, как я вижу, вполне представляете себе, с кем имеете дело и насколько я старше вас. А в те времена наука развивалась стремительно, люди тянулись к знаниям, горели ими. И я горел, и искал, как и многие другие, ответы на главные вопросы существования. И главный из них - откуда исходит жизнь. Мои поиски не увенчались успехом, моя жизнь оказалась разрушена, я лишился всего, что имел и случайно - как побочный эффект от прочих моих опытов - ускорил процесс эволюции, приблизив его на несколько десятков, если не сотен лет. От подробностей я воздержусь, с вашего разрешения. Поэтому я основал школу, поэтому я занимаюсь тем, что помогаю молодым мутантам встать на ноги - в том числе и вам. Но вы больше, чем кто либо другой, должны понимать - ваш дар уникален, ваш дар - проклятие и благо. И человечество может пострадать - или быть благословлено.  
\- Я... подумаю об этом, сэр.  
\- Что-то еще? Или закончим на сегодня?  
\- А каким даром обладал лорд Байрон, сэр? Я не нашел никакой информации о нем.  
\- Поэтическим.  
\- Что? Он не...  
\- Не был мутантом? Конечно. Здесь иногда учатся и просто очень одаренные люди, которых отторгает общество. Джордж Байрон был великим поэтом, политиком, человеком самых широких взглядов, и стремился к покою и миру. Его дар и привел его к саморазрушению и...  
\- И?...  
\- И гомосексуализму, Ксавье. Идите спать. Завтра у вас будет тяжелое утро.


	4. IV

IV.

\- Что планируете делать на Рождественские каникулы, Ксавье? - профессор Эссекс телекинезом подбросил в камин дров.   
Чарльз сидел на полу, закутанный в шотландский теплый плед с кисточками, привалившись головой к огромному глобусу. Ему было тепло и сонно, кабинет профессора согревал его теплом и уютом, за окнами вилась кольцами настоящая метель, и уходить никуда не хотелось.  
\- Не знаю, сэр. Наверное, мы с сестрой купим гуся и съедим его вдвоем.   
\- Кстати, как поживает милая Рейвен? Я давно ее не видел.  
\- Видели, сэр. Это она просто тренируется постоянно. С тех пор, как вы сказали, что мало принимать облик человека, надо еще точно воспроизвести его повадки, мимику, малейшие детали, она стала сама не своя. Она так хочется научиться хорошо прятаться...  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы она могла этого не делать, - задумчиво пробормотал профессор Эссекс, - но в наше время мутанты с явными признаками мутации все еще остаются изгоями. Общество не готово принять тех, кто не похож на них. Но скоро это изменится.  
\- Это правда. Мы это и изменим, сэр. Мы, мутанты со скрытой мутацией, сможет повлиять на общество изнутри, взорвать его... - пробормотал Чарльз, пытаясь дотянуться до чашки с глинтвейном. Профессор Эссекс заметил его стремление и пошевелил пальцами, пододвигая к нему чашку.  
\- Это ты откуда такие сентенции вынес? - заинтересовался вдруг он. - Я тебе такого не говорил.  
\- Это профессор Шмидт, сэр. Его лекции очень интересны, хотя он немного страдает от навязчивых идей, сэр. Вам надо послушать его лекции, вы ведь наш профессор, вам действительно стоит знать...  
Профессор Эссекс задумчиво потер ладонью подбородок.  
\- Да, пожалуй стоит, - наконец проговорил он, решив про себя, что этой ночью нарушит собственный запрет и пробежится по сонным мыслям своих студентов, чтобы посмотреть, какое-такое просвещение профессор Шмидт - никакой, конечно, не Шмидт, но персона в академических кругах известная - сеет в разумы юных еще мутантов.   
\- Профессор? - Чарльз высунул курносый нос из-за глобуса, взволнованно его рассматривая, - что-то не так?  
\- Все в порядке, Ксавье.   
\- Тогда идите сюда. Здесь камин и есть еще много пледа.   
\- А вы собираетесь здесь ночевать, простите? Уже почти полночь.   
\- Я в такую погоду не пойду в камбуз!   
\- А комендант? Он будет в ярости!  
\- О, с ней я уже все уладил...  
\- Ксавье! Что я вам говорил о...  
\- Но это крайний случай! А там метель! Если бы я управлял погодой, я бы устроил звездную ночь, как у Ван Гога, надел плащ и пошел домой. Но я управляю мыслями людей, и я устроил коменданту спокойный вечер без тревог.   
\- Вас не переспоришь. Вы безнадежны, - резюмировал профессор Эссекс, а потом подумал и вправду перебрался под огромный клетчатый плед, прихватив свою кружку глинтвейна.   
\- А знаете что, Ксавье? Приходите ко мне на Рождество. Я все равно планировал праздновать в одиночестве. Принесете своего гуся. Дом у меня большой...  
\- Давно не праздновали Рождество, сэр? - такой тихий и понимающий голос у паршивца, что профессору хочется его стукнуть. Или обнять.  
\- Вы даже не представляете, как давно, Ксавье.  
\- Я тоже, сэр. С тех пор как погибли родители, не праздновал. Хочу показать Рейвен, как это в Англии.  
\- Вы когда-то уже были в Англии на Рождество? - удивленно поднял бровь профессор Эссекс.  
\- Нет, сэр. Не был, - покачал головой Чарльз, - но тысячи англичан были. И я был каждым из них.  
\- Вы хотите попробовать все на свете, да? Попробовать и сравнить?  
\- Нет, сэр. Я не хочу убивать человека, - очень серьезно ответил Чарльз, - не хочу предавать друга. Не хочу бросить беременную девушку. Не хочу начать мировую войну, довести страну до кризиса или работать комиком в Национальном Театре. Но рождественского гуся и пудинг с изюмом я хочу, сэр. И рождественские гимны, и детские песнопения, и перезвоны праздничных колоколов - это как картинка в телевизоре. Знаете, как увидеть Карнавал в Рио или Марди-Гра в Нью-Орлеане по телевизору, а потом оказаться там на самом деле.  
\- Ты уже был там?  
\- В Рио?  
\- Да.  
\- Не был. Но когда-нибудь обязательно буду.  
\- А на Марди-Гра?  
\- Был.  
\- И как?  
\- Рейвен была счастлива.  
Профессор Эссекс уловил горечь в его голосе и промолчал в ответ. А потом подумал и положил руку на острое плечо, укутанное в дорогой твид и шотландский плед, и притянул к себе. Без помощи телекинеза. 

V. 

К Рождеству студенты-мутанты готовятся точно так же, как обычные школяра: бегают по магазинам, копят карманные деньги, по мелочам подрабатывают, покупают подарки, рисуют открытки, учатся аккуратно клеить бантики на разноцветную бумагу и вешают над каминами носки. Чарльз, уже успевший к тому времени справиться с усилившимся даром, ощущал их смятение, радость, ожидание праздника, едва касаясь разумом их сознания. И напитывался их счастьем, как солнечная батарея питается солнечным светом жарким июльским днем.   
Чарльз шел через внутренний двор колледжа, путаясь в полах длинного, подбитого мехом пальто, по кончик носа замотанный в длинный рыжий шарф - подарок Рейвен. Она влетела к нему с самого утра, презрев гневные крики коменданта, шумно поздравляя всех окрестных студентов с Рождеством, и вывалила на Чарльза свои подарки - шарф и шапку в цвет веснушек, которые не сходил даже зимой, оставаясь на коже незаметной пыльцой, а так же книжку - последнюю монографию профессора Оболенского, кумира Чарльза, который, к сожалению, уже оставил свою практику в колледже. Чарльз обнял книгу, поцеловал сестру, обнял сестру, отказался от идеи целовать обложку и немедленно вручил сестре ее коробочки. Новые сережки, туфли и набор хорошей косметики привели сестру в такой восторг, что Чарльз только и мог, что сдавленно дышать в ее нечеловечески сильных руках. Рейвен могла изменить свой облик на совершенно любой, но ей доставляло бешеное удовольствие доделывать детальки "своего" облика самой. Она любила краситься, менять туфли и кардиганы по нескольку раз на дню, и, казалось, получала удовольствие от этой видимости "нормальной" жизни.   
И вот теперь они оба шли через внутренний двор - Чарльз в новом шарфе, Рейвен в новых сережках - в гости на Рождество.  
\- Это вам, с Рождеством, джингл-беллз, все дела, - с порога неловко всунул ему в руки коробку Чарльз.   
\- Спасибо, - ошалев от такого напора, профессор Эссекс посторонился, пропуская гостей, но коробку взял.   
Среди подарков Чарльза он обнаружил коробку дорогого чая, коробку хорошего табака и изумительной работы шелковый шейный платок. Определенно, Ксавье на мелочи не разменивался.   
Самому Чарльзу досталась антология редких книг по биологии и генетике, вызволенная из архива библиотеки Кэмбриджа и письменный прибор из красного дерева с золотом. Для Рейвен у профессора Эссекса нашлась пластинка музыки для медитаций.   
\- Угодил? - тихонько уточнил он потом у Чарльза, пока Рейвен взяла на себя кухонную работу.  
\- Угодил, - тряхнул головой Чарльз, - Она помешалась на идее работы над собой и самоконтроля, изучает все, что может найти. Ей сейчас очень нужны такие записи. Эта еще и редкая, верно?  
\- Верно, - улыбнулся кончиками губ профессор, - Приглашаю вас к столу, Ксавье. Надо же помочь вашей сестре.   
Гусь был сочный, с яблоками и орехами, пудинг - сладким, пунши - пьянящими и легкими. Даже Рейвен разрешили выпить, поскольку в действительно большом и пустом доме профессора Эссекса не будет вреда оттого, что она перестанет контролировать себя и станет синей. Впрочем, даже нетрезвая Рейвен проявила чудеса выдержки, чем приятно поразила брала.  
Далеко за полночь Чарльз отвел засыпающую на ходу Рейвен в одну из спален наверху, уложил в постель, укрыл одеяло и поцеловал в лоб. Потом тихонько, на цыпочках, спустился вниз.   
Профессора Эссекса он нашел в кресле у камина.  
\- Спасибо, что разрешили переночевать у вас, сэр. Там опять метель....  
\- Не благодарите, - сухо и скупо ответил профессор Эссекс, - Я преследую собственные, эгоистичные цели.   
Чарльз положил руки ему на плечи, перегнувшись через спинку кресла.  
\- Как и все люди, сэр.   
\- Не вздумайте лезть в мою голову, Ксавье. Знаю я вас. Потом не оберетесь проблем с вашими мигренями....  
\- Хорошо, сэр, не буду, сэр, - кротко согласился Чарльз, обошел кресло по дуге и устроился на коврике у камина. Посмотрел снизу вверх, подумал, положил голову на колени профессора Эссекса.  
\- Что вы творите, Ксавье? - поинтересовался профессор Эссекс, почти машинально запуская ладонь в растрепанные волосы.  
\- Проявляю большую ответственность, сэр. - серьезно сообщил Чарльз и облизнул губы.- Ведь человек - наполовину прах, наполовину - Бог...-   
\- А вы, значит, хотите быть Богом? - хищно улыбнулся профессор Эссекс, наклоняясь к нему.  
\- Как я могу, сэр?   
\- И поэтому цитируете мне тут Байрона в ночи?   
\- Конечно же, именно поэтому, сэр.   
Профессор Эссекс подумал, что больше не в состоянии выслушивать его бесконечный треп, и накрыл его губы своими. Целуя его, он подумал, что некоторая настойчивость, проявленная наглым мальчишкой при поступлении в колледж, пошла, возможно, на пользу им обоим. Опускаясь за ним на ковер он подумал, что вышло совсем неплохо. Хорошее вышло Рождество.  
"Еще бы не хорошее. Просто отличное! Как же иначе, профессор?" - задорным голосом прозвучало у него в голове.  
Конечно, подумал профессор, конечно. Как же иначе? Рождество, гусь, метель и гомосексуализм.  
И Байрон. Конечно, Байрон.   
Все с него и началось, в конце концов. Вначале был Байрон, и Байрон сказал, что в одиночестве человек чувствует себя менее одиноким, поехал на войну, и умер, чтобы только от этого одиночества скрыться. Он не был мутантом, но был отрезанным ломтем общества так же, как любой студент здесь. И знал о жизни даже больше, чем некоторые отдельно взятые телепаты. Что, в целом, свидетельствует лишь о том, что мир вокруг - отнюдь небезнадежен.


End file.
